Iruka Sensei
by blkdev
Summary: Manga Chapter 1 & Anime Ep. 1 in Naruto's POV; Preview: [I’m alone now. Always alone. I was always the observer, never taking part in the celebration, the fun, the activities. Why? Why must I be alone?]


Title: Iruka-Sensei  
  
Author: Black Devil  
  
Summary: Naruto's POV of Anime ep. 1 and Manga chapter 1 (no romance)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. This is written for entertainment, not profit. This might be a little depressing... so considered yourself warned beforehand.  
  
Laughing, a ran around the village, running from the ninjas who were trying to catch me for grafiting the Hokages's stone carvings.  
  
"Shut up! None of you guys could do something his horrible!" I did a very good job, if I say so myself. But I can! I am incredible!" Running past the fence, I did a quick illusion spell and hid myself. Those stupid ninjas, couldn't even tell an illusion from the real thing.  
  
Laughing I stepped out of my hiding place, still holding my covering. A shadow passed over me, accompanied by the loud voice.. "Hey Naruto!" Screaming hi jumped nearly four feet into the air. Iruka-sensei!  
  
Putting on my 'innocent' face I looked up at my teacher. "What was that all of a sudden, Iruka-sensei?"  
  
"What are you doing during class time?!" He asked as he loomed over me. Like many times before, he tied me up and dragged me back to the school house. Lecturing the ENTIRE way back! At least he was giving me his time. I smiled as I listen to him rant on.  
  
Reaching the classroom, he deposited me onto the floor in the front of the class. In front of my classmates, he lectured me. "You have failed the last two graduation exams!" He announced. I want to hide my face in shame, but I could not. I'm not like that. I have to be arrogant and aruge back. Turning my face away from him and closing my eyes so he cannot see my tears.  
  
"For today's class, we're having a review test on Henge no Jutsu." My teacher suddenly exclaimed. "Everyone line up, even those who have passed!" Everyone grumbled as they walked to the front of the class, many of the students giving me a harsh glare as they passed. This wasn't supposed to happen! They were suppose to like me! I did something that not even Sasuke would even dream of doing! I watched as the other students transform perfectly into our teacher. Then Iruka-sensei called my name. Yes! Another chance to get them to like me.  
  
"Henge" I shouted and transformed into what I've practiced for hours last night. I let out a happy sigh and Iruka's nose started bleeding. I released the jutsu and reverted back to my normal self. "What'd you think? I call it 'Sexy no Jutsu'." Obviously that was a mistake because Iruka-sensei started yelling at me and lecturing me.  
  
After class that day, I had to clean the mess I made on the four Hokage's faces. Of course, Iruka-sensei was there watching over me. Why can't I get their attention anymore? I've tried so hard but it doesn't seem like it's enough. It just hurts too much. I tired to focus on cleaning, trying to ignore other my other thoughts but it didn't work. Cursing under my breath, I tried to make myself not cry.  
  
"I won't let you home until you clean all of it!" Iruka-sensei said from above me.  
  
"Like I care..." I said resentfully, closing my eyes, pretending it was because of the sun's glare, I turned my head to see him. I didn't dare open my eyes for fear he would see the tears. "it's not like I have anyone to go home to." No more self-pitying thoughts, think of Sasuke, oh how much I hate him!"  
  
"Naruto!" I looked up at him, giving him my best glare, I'm sure my eyes aren't watery this time.  
  
"What now?" I said rudely. It's just like me, this is who I am, a rude, disrespectful, idiotic, happy-go-luck kinda guy. I'm not supposed to me moody and depressed!  
  
"Well.." Iruka-sensei started. "If you clean all this up, I'll treat you to some ramen tonight." Now THIS I like. Putting on my 'happy' face, I stared adoringly up at him.  
  
"Okay! I'll work hard!" Then I really put my mind to it, but as hard as I worked, by the time I was finished, it was already dark. But like Iruka- sensei said, he took me out for ramen.  
  
Once in Ichiraku Ramen, I took of my goggles and set them next to me and instantly ordered a bow. Next the me, Iruka-sensei laughed and ordered himself a bowl in a more calmly manner. Our bowls were set before us with in moments, and I immediately dug in.  
  
While I ate the noodles as fast as I could, my teacher did otherwise. He called my name. "hmm?" I answered around my mouthful of noodles.  
  
"Why were you doing that to the monument? Don't you know who the Hokage are?" Shit! What do I say? I can't possibly tell him that I did it to get attention! Think of something fast Naruto!  
  
"Of course." I said arrogantly. Finishing up the bowl for a little more time to think. I suppose I could tell Iruka-sensei another version of the truth. "Basically, those that receive the Hokage name are the number one Ninja of the village. And among them is the Fourth. A hero who saved the village from a fox demon. One day I'm going to get the Hokage name and then I'm going to surpass all the previous Hokages!" Adding hand movements to help make my point, I continued, "And then all the village will acknowledge my strength!" I have to get his mind off of this subject, just as I thought he would ask. "By the way Iruka-sensei, I have a request..." He looked at me.  
  
"What do you want seconds?" he asked, his eyes wide.  
  
"No." I paused. "Will you let me borrow your Leaf head protector?" Clapping my hands together." I already know the answer. But this will certainly distract Iruka-sensei for a little while.  
  
Smiling he reached up and touched his head protector. "Oh this?" he asked. "No, no, this is for AFTER you graduate. This is a symbol that you've come of age. You can get one tomorrow." Success!  
  
"Stingy!" I cried at him before turning back to Ichiraku's owner and called for seconds. That night by the time I came home, I was so tired, I just fell into bed and slept.  
  
I stretched as I woke up. Today was the day of the graduation exam! I'm going to pass for sure this year! I just know it! Excited, I rushed around my apartment and got ready. I was the last one to run into class, having arrived just before it began. As Iruka-sensei stood at the front of the class and told us what to expect, I just tuned into his words to know what skill would be tested this time. Bunshin no Jutsu. Damn! It was my worst skill, the one the that I can never perform correctly.  
  
I was the fifth to be called, I'll just give it my best go and that'll be alright, right? Taking a basic stance, I called out "Bunshin no Jutsu!" my double appeared, in the it looked like me but was nothing more than a doll. I failed.. AGAIN! I could feel the tears prickling, ready to come out. Just then Mizuki-sensei spoke up.  
  
"Iruka-sensei, he has excellent athletic ability and stamina. Plus he did technically do the clone skill...We could let him pass..." I looked up hopefully at my two teachers, please, PLEASE let me pass! I don't want to fail again! I don't!  
  
"Mizuki-sensei, Everyone else divided into at least three. But Naruto only created one clone, and a useless one at that. I can't let him pass. I walked out the door and sat in the swing. Everyone was gathered there to congratulate their son/daughter/brother/sister on a good job passing.  
  
Everyone passed but me. I'm alone now. Always alone. I was always the observer, never taking part in the celebration, the fun, the activities. Why? Why must I be alone? Will it always be like this, am I to live alone? Forever?  
  
It hurts too much to see everyone get acknowledge but me. Why am I not worth the time of anyone's day? I watched as two women looked over at me. They had THOSE eyes again. What did I ever do to deserve those eyes? What did I do that makes me so unlovable? Invisible?  
  
But then, why am I here? Why do I live when there's no one there for me? What is life worth for me if there's no one who trusts and believes in me?  
  
No! Iruka-sensei... I know that Iruka-sensei believes in me. I know that he likes me. I am something to him! I know that!  
  
Once again tears gathered in my eyes, moving putting my goggles on, I wiped away my tears. No one is for the wiser. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Mizuki-sensei. I walked with him to sit on the school balcony. I stared into the sunset, my mind blank, my heart heavy.  
  
"Iruka-sensei isn't picking on you." Mizuki-sensei said comfortingly.  
  
"Then why only with me?" I stared down at the homes below me.  
  
"He's probably wants you to become genuinely strong. Since he's also an orphan." Iruka-sensei is like me? Without any parents?  
  
"But... I really wanted to graduate." Mizuki-sensei chuckled  
  
"Well, I guess there's no choice then..." I looked at him in surprise. "I'll tell you a special secret." Secret? I knew I had a wide grin on my face as Mizuki-sensei finished telling me the 'secret' "I'd say that right now is the perfect time for you to get the scroll. Hokage is busy celebrating with the rest of the village, so he will not be there to guard the scroll." Mizuki-sensei paused. "I'll tell you another secret, if you go about a mile north of here, there's a little storehouse and a large clearing where you can practice the jutsus on the scroll." Then my teacher stood up. As he dusted his pants off, he said, "Well, it's getting late now. I wish you good luck if you do go after the scroll." Then he walked off.  
  
I smiled, I won't fail after all! I made my way to the Third Hokage's house. Quietly I snuck through the halls, heading to the room where the scrolls were kept. The house was quiet until I heard, "Naruto, what are you doing in my house at this hour?" Shit! The Hokage! "Henge!" I changed into the same beautiful girl that surprised Iruka-sensei yesterday. But instead of just having a bloody nose, Hokage was knocked unconscious as well. Heh, this was just too easy.  
  
I entered the room of scrolls and dug around on the shelves for the Scroll of Seals. It was no where to be found. Then, I caught sight of the trap door on the bottom shelf, I removed the top and there it was, the scroll of seals, reaching my hand out, I picked up the scroll and ran.  
  
Finally I arrived at the spot that Mizuki-sensei told me about. Sitting down on the ground I opened the scroll, and there it was, the first justu. Kage Bunshin? Damit! My worst jutsu again! Rubbing my head, I figured I might as well read through the scroll before starting the first jutsu.  
  
I was amazed at the many kinds of jutsus in this scroll. It was quite late now that I've decided to start with the first jutsu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Reading that section again, I prepared myself the try it out.  
  
"Finally!" I rasped out, suddenly weary. I've finally mastered Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Now I can go show Iruka-sensei my newly learned technique. He'll have no choice but to pass me!  
  
I know that the other kids see me as a dunce, but what else is there for me? I sat on the forest ground contemplating as I tired to regain my breath. Mizuki-sensei was really nice to show me this scroll! Now I can prove to Iruka-sensei that I'm not just a dunce like I act.  
  
"Hey, I've found you..." A low voice called out as a shadow appeared at my feet. What did I do now?! I've been here all day and haven't done anything yet!  
  
Jumping up to my feet I cried out loudly as I pointed a finger at my teacher, "Oh! I've found the nose bleeder!"  
  
"Idiot I found you!" Iruka-sensei replied immediately as his head seemed to grow bigger. Then he seemed to calm down, "Hey, you're all beat up, what were you doing?" he asked, I looked down at myself, and I suppose I was sorta battered up. I continued to smile and replied him.  
  
"You found me... I've only learned one skill so far." I said laughing. Putting on my excited expression I exclaimed, "Never mind that, I'm going to show an incredible skill. And you will graduate me for sure!" I took the basic stance and was ready to perform the jutsu when Iruka-sensei called my name.  
  
"Where did you get that scroll on your back?" He asked me as I turned my attention to him.  
  
"Oh! This? Mizuki-sensei told me about it and this place too!" Smiling up at him, I continued, "He said that you'd graduate me if I show you my skill." Why is Iruka-sensei so surprised?  
  
Suddenly Iruka-sensei pushed me away from him. Why did he do that. I wasn't trying to do anything to him! Does he hate me now too? Is that why he pushed me away?  
  
I received my answer when I saw the flying arrow heads hit Iruka-sensei. What? Why did...?  
  
"Nice job in finding him." I looked up into the tree where Mizuki-sensei was standing. Why did he try to hurt Iruka-sensei? What was going on? Weren't they supposed to be friends or something?  
  
"I see... So that's what's going on..." Iruka-sensei replied Mizuki-sensei. What? What IS going on?  
  
"Naruto, give me the scroll." Mizuki-sensei called down to me. I looked back and forth between my two teachers.  
  
"Hey, hey, what is going on here?" I finally voiced my question. I stared in fear as Iruka-sensei pulled out the arrow head embedded in his right knee.  
  
"Naruto! Don't give him the scroll even if you die!" Iruka-sensei was breathing hard, panting out his words. He must be hurt really badly. "That's a dangerous scroll that has forbidden Nin-jutsu sealed within it. Mizuki used you in order to get his hands on it."  
  
Use me? I was used?  
  
"I'll tell you the truth." Mizuki-sensei called out from above. The truth? What truth is there to tell now? I continued to stare at Mizuki-sensei. "Twelve years ago, you know about the demon fox being sealed, right?" I nodded. "That night a rule was created in this village."  
  
"Rule?" I asked confused, what's so special about a rule?  
  
"A rule that is never meant to be told to you." Why is Mizuki-sensei smiling?  
  
"What kind of rule is it?" I asked, my breath hitch in my throat, my heart sped up. I felt like I was enclosed in a small area. I faintly heard Iruka- sensei yell something out to his colleague but his voice sounded so far away.  
  
"The rule is that nobody is allowed to talk about the fact that you are the Demon Fox." Demon fox? How could I possibly be the demon fox? I'm human, I don't have tails, or furry ears or paws... What does he mean?  
  
"That means that YOU are the Nine Tailed Fox Demon that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village." I... I ki.. killed Iruka-se... sensei's parents? I... was the one who destroyed the village? No... NO! I felt cold inside, so numb... Why wasn't Iruka-sensei denying that was true. It wasn't was it? It couldn't be... My heart seemed about ready to explode.  
  
Just as suddenly as before, I was knocked down to the ground. I looked up in horror to see Iruka-sensei. He coughed. I felt warm blood mixed with salvia splatter over my cheeks. The strong metallic smell of blood was so thick, I could almost taste it on my tongue. I felt something else drop on to my cheeks, it didn't seem as thick as blood. I stared at my teachers face. Iruka-sensei had tears running down his face.  
  
"After my parents died, there was nobody to compliment me or acknowledge me. I would always act like an idiot to get people's attention. Since I wasn't able to do it by being special, I kept acting like an idiot. It was so painful... Yeah.. Naruto, you must've been in a lot of pain to. So lonely...I'm so sorry, Naruto." I finally realized why my teacher was crying. It wasn't because of the pain of the attacks, he was crying for ME! ME! The demon who killed is parents!! "If I had done a better job, you wouldn't have had to feel like this." I WAS the one who killed Iruka-sensei's parents. My mind revolved around that thought. Iruka-sensei... the only person who saw me as a person.. the only person who would invite me to eat ramen... the only one who had gave me any attention freely... I had hurt him so badly.  
  
"Don't make me laugh!" Mizuki-sensei called out from above. His voice sounded fuzzy... so unclear.. as if he was speaking from under water.. or was it me? His voice sounded so far away... "Iruka has always hated you for killing his parents! He says all that, but he just wants the scroll back." No.. NO! NONONONONO!  
  
As fast as I could I ran away from my teachers. NONONONONO! I wasn't the demon fox who destroyed the village! I wasn't the one who killed Iruka- sensei's parents! I'm not the one who hurt Iruka-sensei!!! I wasn't!!!  
  
I ran, faster, faster! I had to get away from them. I have to! I don't want to be here. It wasn't true! Why didn't Iruka-sensei deny it? Why didn't Iruka-sensei say it wasn't the truth! Why didn't he tell me that I'm just another child! That I'm not the Fox Demon!!!! Why? WHY?!!!  
  
My muscles were sore but I pushed on. Why does my chest feel so tight. Why does it hurt so much? I don't want to be hurt. No! NO! NO NO NO!!! I pushed myself to move faster. But it wouldn't listen. I could feel myself slowing down... I felt my foot catch upon something, and I was thrown to the ground in pain. I leaned back against a large tree, hugging my knees to myself. The scroll on my back rubbed painfully against my back. Untying the string I hugged the scroll to my chest.  
  
As if waking from a dream, I could hear approaching footfalls.. then Iruka- sensei's voice... "How... Naruto? How did-" then the voice changed... it was Mizuki-sensei "How did you know I wasn't Iruka."  
  
I turned and watched as Mizuki-sensei appear from behind a puff of smoke. My look-a-like was leaning heavily against the tree with a smile on his face. Also with a puff of smoke, my look-a-like disappeared, replaced with Iruka-sensei. I am quiet as I listened to their argument.  
  
"I'm Iruka"  
  
"I see...You'd even transform into what killed your parents to protect him?"  
  
"I won't hand the scroll over to an idiot like you!"  
  
"You're the idiot. Naruto and I are the same."  
  
"The same?"  
  
"If you use the skills in that scroll, you can do whatever you want. There's no way that Demon Fox wouldn't try to use that power."  
  
"Yeah." Iruka-sensei... All those times that I've trusted in you... I felt my eyes warm, my vision going blurry. Even you... the ONLY one who's shown me any kindness... deep down... you don't believe in me! I feel like a broken doll. There was just too much pain... Why did this hurt more than THEIR eyes? Why? "If he was the Demon Fox." What? "But Naruto is different, I've acknowledged him as one of my excellent students." He's acknowledge me? "He's hardworking and dedicated. Because he's clumsy, nobody acknowledges him. He already knows what it is like to feel pain in the heart. He isn't the Demon Fox anymore... He's the Hidden Leaf Village's Uzumaki Naruto!" I feel wetness slide down my cheeks as he said this. Why am I crying? There's no reason for me to cry...  
  
"Okay, you're hopeless. Iruka, I said I would take care of you later, but I've changed my mind." I looked back at the clearing. Mizuki-sensei was spinning his large star, ready to attack Iruka-sensei. Iruka-sensei... I won't let you down. I won't let him hurt you anymore! I quickly got up and rushed at my former teacher.  
  
With a strong kick the star flew out of his teacher's hand. Sliding on the rough terrain, I came to a stop in front of my teacher.  
  
"Naruto, you shouldn't have done that!"  
  
"Don't touch Iruka-sensei." I said as I stared into the fallen man's eyes. "I'll kill you!" Almost instantly, my gray-haired sensei was back on his feet.  
  
"Shut up! I'll kill a punk like you in one shot." Kill me? Ha! Yah right!  
  
"Just try it, trash!" I slipped into position, my index and middle fingers on both hands, formed a '' sign. "I'll return the pain a thousand times over!"  
  
"Then do it demon fox!" I watched as he rushed at me.  
  
"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Instantly, there were a thousand of me in the clearing, the trees, everywhere. I could see him glance in every which direction for an escape. Sorry, but you hurt Iruka-sensei, then don't expect to walk away unscathed. "What's wrong? Come at me!" All of my clones shouted together. "Well then, I'll start things off!" with that all of my clones rushed to attack the screaming man.  
  
He was unconscious and twitching by the time I stopped. I turned back to my teacher and rubbed the back of my head laughing lightly. "I went a little too far.. Are you alright Iruka-sensei?" I asked as I stared at my teacher. Did he want me to come near him? Does he want me to go away? All my doubts seemed to return to me in an instant. I was afraid... scared of how my teacher would now treat me...  
  
"Naruto, come over here... there's something I want to give you." Almost hesitantly I came closer to my teacher. "Close you're eyes Naruto." He said is I stood in front of him. I did as he said. With my eyes closed I could hear Iruka-sensei moving around, then he took off the goggles from my forehead.. before tying something in it's place... could it be...?  
  
"Sensei, now?" I asked peaking.  
  
"Okay, you can open your eyes." The first thing I saw was Iruka-sensei smiling down at me. "Congratulations on graduating" My teacher said softly. I stood immobile staring at him in shock. His grin widened as he continued. "Okay let's celebrate; I'll buy you a bowl of ramen." I graduated... I've FINALLY GRADUATED! I bit my bottom lip and clenched my fist tightly so I wouldn't start crying.  
  
Unable to contain my happiness anymore, I rushed at my teacher and tackled him. We fell against the tree as I hugged him tightly. A few tears leaking out of my eyes and onto his green vest. He told me to lighten up, that I was hurting him, and I instantly let go of him. Then he drew me in and hugged me tightly. This is the happiest day of my life, nothing could possible ruin it.  
  
Iruka-sensei. My teacher, my father, my brother, my best friend. The only person who's acknowledges, believes and trusts in me. Iruka-sensei.  
  
Ending notes: What did you think? This is my first Naruto story... and I've just written it today. Please tell me what you like/dislike about the story.. My email is blkdevyahoo.co.uk Until next time.  
  
Black Devil 


End file.
